Daydreaming
by Satoru Sakaguchi
Summary: A fanfiction about Japanese visual kei bands, Nightmare and Deluhi. While Juri was being chased by his ex-partners in their mafia group, he's doubting whether he would survive or not. Is this a reality? Or just a dream?


"Dia di sana! Cepat kejar!"

Juri berlari secepat yang ia bisa begitu ia sadar keberadaannya telah diketahui oleh empat orang anggota mafia yang sedang memburunya. Keempat mafia itu bukanlah mafia biasa. Mereka akan melakukan apapun hanya demi menuntaskan misi mereka. Merampok, atau membunuh sekalipun, sudah bukan merupakan hal yang aneh lagi dalam kehidupan mereka. Termasuk dengan misi mereka kali ini, yaitu memusnahkan Juri yang merupakan mantan anggota kelompok mereka dulu.

Dari pemukul bola baseball sampai dengan senapan mesin ada di tangan mereka. Itulah prinsip yang mereka terapkan. Tidak peduli berapapun sasaran mereka, banyak ataupun sedikit, semua harus 'dituntaskan' sampai bersih dengan cara yang sama dan senjata yang sama.

Juri berlari dan terus berlari, hanya demi mempertahan hidupnya. Namun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia akan selamat dari kejaran mantan partnernya itu atau tidak. Suara tembakan yang meleset di sekitarnya terdengar melecit di telinga Juri. Ruka, Leda, Reno, dan Sakito tak henti-hentinya menembakinya dari kejauhan. Mereka menembak membabi buta. Mengerikan.

"Haah… Haahh… Haahh…" Juri menghentikan gerakannya saat ia menemukan tempat yang mungkin bisa untuknya bersembunyi. Sebuah bak sampah besar dimana ia bisa bersembunyi di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, baru beberapa saat ia disana, keempat pria yang mengejarnya tiba. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka mencari sosok Juri yang lenyap.

"Juri tidak mungkin pergi jauh! Dia pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat! Cari dia!" ucap Ruka, sang pimpinan kelompok yang paling dingin. Tiga orang lainnya mengikuti perintah Ruka dan berpencar mencari Juri.

Juri hanya bisa menarik nafasnya saat ia merasakan Reno mulai mendekat. Senapan mesin di tangan Reno pasti akan sangat berbahaya, pikir Juri. Tak ada tanda-tanda Reno akan menjauh. Juri mulai merogoh saku kemeja dibalik jas abu-abunya. Sebuah pistol yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan sejak ia keluar dari kelompok mafia. Juri mulai menyiapkan diri, begitu juga dengan senjata di tangannya. Dan saat Reno benar-benar sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya, Juri langsung melepaskan tembakannya pada Reno dan sukses membuatnya tersungkur. Tentu ketiga rekan Reno yang lain mendengar suara tembakan itu.

Secepat kilat Juri beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berlari mendekati sebuah mobil yang sedang diparkir yang terlihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Juri langsung memecahkan jendela mobil itu dan membuka paksa pintunya. Dengan cepat ia melepas penutup kabel dalam dasbor dan menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Ruka terlihat sedang memanggil seseorang, atau mungkin sesuatu dari telepon genggamnya, sementara Sakito dan Leda masih membantu Reno berdiri.

* * *

"Neeyu—!" ucap Juri terengah saat ia melihat puluhan nomor kontak dalam ponselnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang bisa ia hubungi saat itu. Tapi mungkin hanya Neeyu, sang kakak yang selalu mengerti kehidupan kelam seorang Juri selama ia masih menjadi anggota mafia itu.

_Tuut… Tuut…_

Tak ada jawaban.

Juri semakin merasa terdesak. Dimana kakaknya itu saat Juri membutuhkannya!

"Halo?"

"Neeyu!" Wajah Juri terlihat sedikit lega. "Neeyu, oh… syukurlah. Kukira—"

"Ahahaha, sepertinya Neeyu sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi bersabarlah!"

"A-Apa maksudmu! Neeyu! H-Halo! Apa itu kau!"

"Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi "biip"!"

"Sial! Mesin penjawab!" umpat Juri pelan. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak adakah jalan keluar untuknya?

Juri terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba untuk fokus dengan jalan di hadapannya. Tak ada Neeyu, tak ada siapapun, tak ada yang dapat menolongnya. Dan cepat atau lambat Ruka pasti akan menemukannya.

Juri mengangkat ponselnya lagi. Setidaknya, Neeyu mungkin bisa mendengar pesan terakhirnya, batin Juri.

"Neeyu… Tolong aku."

* * *

Baru beberapa saat Juri bisa bernafas lega, ia kembali harus memacu kecepatan lagi menghindari Ruka dan kawanannya. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan nomor plat yang aneh nampak melaju kencang mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Juri. Sosok Ruka terlihat muncul dari balik jendela mobil bagian depan.

Sebuah shotgun yang siap tembak terlihat bertengger dengan gagahnya di tangan Ruka, diikuti dengan Sakito dan Leda yang muncul dari jendela belakang dan mulai menembaki mobil yang Juri kendarai.

"Heeeii, Juriiii—! Percuma saja mengelak! HAHAHAHAHAH!" ucap Ruka dengan tawa iblisnya itu. Ia mulai membidik satu persatu ban mobil yang dikendarai Juri.

"Cih!" Juri mengumpat pelan. Ia terus berusaha menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang terus melesat dari senjata ketiga pria dibelakangnya. Namun tetap saja, mobil yang dikendarainya itu tak mungkin bisa seratus persen luput dari ratusan peluru yang menghujamnya.

_DORR!_

Dan sialnya, peluru shotgun Ruka berhasil menghancurkan salah sau ban belakang mobil yang dikendarai Juri. Seketika itu juga mobil itu oleng dan bergerak diluar kendali Juri, sampai akhirnya mobil itu meluncur bebas dan menabrak dinding sebuah gedung tua yang seluruh halamannya dipenuhi bangkai dan potongan-potongan mobil rusak. Gedung itu sepertinya sudah puluhan tahun tidak berpenghuni, tergambar jelas dari banyaknya lumut dan kerak di sepanjang dindingnya.

Juri lantas keluar dari mobil itu agar ia bisa secepatnya melarikan diri. Namun sial baginya, Leda sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri di belakangnya, menodongkan sebuah machine gun tepat di belakang kepala Juri. Juri tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyerah.

"Gotcha!" ucap Leda terkekeh.

"Tch! Kau mau membunuhku! Kalau begitu tembak aku sekarang!" ucap Juri menantang.

"Oh, aku ingin sekali… Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa."

Bruukk!

Tubuh Juri tersungkur saat Leda menendangnya dengan kasar dari belakang. Satu persatu pukulan Leda mendarat di wajah Juri hingga membuat wajahnya berdarah.

Duakk! Sekali lagi wajah Juri menjadi sasaran pukulan Leda. Bukan hanya wajahnya, bahkan perutnya put turut serta terkena tendangan-tendangan keras Leda yang mampu membuat Juri terkapar dengan mulut berdarah. Reno dan Sakito pun mulai ikut campur membuat Juri semakin babak belur. Mereka menghajar Juri habis-habisan sampai pria itu tak mampu berkutik lagi. Mereka menyeret Juri dengan kasar dan melemparnya ke salah satu sudut gedung itu.

Disana Juri bahkan lebih tersiksa lagi saat Leda, Sakito, dan Reno terus memukulinya tanpa ampun. Sementara Ruka hanya berdiri di salah satu sudut lain dari gedung itu. Dengan santainya ia menghisap sebatang rokok menthol yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia tersenyum puas menyaksikan penderitaan Juri yang hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tak berdaya.

"Heh, sudah, hentikan…"

"Uhk! K-Kenapa… berhenti, hah!" ucap Juri terbata. Kini wajahnya benar-benar sudah terhiasi oleh darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Diam!" Sekali lagi, Sakito menendang Juri hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Cih!" Ruka merogoh saku kemeja dibalik jas hitamnya. Sesaat kemudian tangannya keluar dengan sebuah revolver berada dalam genggamannya. Ia mengarahkan revolver itu kearah Juri yang masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit sekali.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Juri?"

"Fuck you."

_DORR!_

"Itu bukan kata-kata yang ingin kudengar," ucap Ruka sembari mengabiskan batangan rokok mentholnya. Ia memasukkan lagi revolvernya kedalam kemejanya dan berlalu pergi dengan ketiga rekannya, meninggalkan tubuh Juri yang terbujur kaku.

Suara mesin mobil sedan hitam bernomor plat aneh tadi memecah keheningan siang hari yang tragis itu.

Neeyu bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilnya begitu ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Jantungnya berdetak hebat saat isi rekaman mesin penjawab telepon yang beberapa menit lalu ia dengar kembali terngiang. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia yakin, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Juri. Dan satu hal yang langsung terlintas dalam pikiran Neeyu adalah para mafia itu. Mereka pasti mengejar Juri karena tidak ingin rahasia mereka diketahui pihak luar.

'Tapi jika memang benar mereka berniat membunuh Juri…' gumam Neeyu dalam hatinya. Semakin ia berlari, semakin ia merasa takut. Dan ketakutannya benar-benar menjadi nyata saat ia menemukan sosok Juri yang dicarinya telah terbujur kaku, tak bergerak, tergeletak begitu saja diantara banyaknya bangkai mobil di sekelilingnya.

"J-Juri…" ucap Neeyu lirih. Lidahnya serasa tercekat saat menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. Seketika itu juga tangis Neeyu pecah diantara keheningan siang hari itu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang tak dapat menolong Juri, orang yang paling disayanginya. Sekarang pria itu hanya tergolek lemah dalam dekapan Neeyu. Suaranya tak terdengar lagi. Matanya tak berkedip lagi.

Dan ia tak bernafas lagi…

"JURIIII—!" 

"CUT! CUT! CUT! Seharusnya kau tidak berteriak, Neey…!"

"Eh! Masa? Coba kulihat lagi naskahnya."

"Ini," ucap Ruka seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas naskah milik Neeyu. "Harusnya kau bilang, 'Aku akan balas dendam, bla bla bla…' kan?"

"Hei, hei, sementara Neeyu mempelajari naskahnya lagi, boleh aku istirahat?" Juri mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Uh, baiklah! Kita break sepuluh menit! Hei, Shin! Coba tolong kau perbaiki make-up Neeyu! Setelah itu tambah lagi darah di pelipis Juri!"

"Baaaiik!" ucap Shin penuh semangat. Sementara itu para pemain yang lain terlihat masih sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Reno dan Sakito nampak terburu-buru pergi ke kamar kecil karena selama syuting seharian itu mereka belum sempat buang air kecil. Sementara Ruka memakan cemilannya yang ia sisakan tadi pagi. Syuting seharian itu membuatnya jadi sangat lapar.

"Ingat ya, sepuluh menit! Setelah itu kita take adegan terakhir! Dan jangan sampai gagal lagi!"

"Yooooosshh!"


End file.
